


Kiss Him All the Way Up

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feet, Foreplay, HP Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: Is Harry into feet? Does he want to kiss Draco on every square inch of his body? Is he kissing a trail from his toes up? You decide!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952299
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Kiss Him All the Way Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really quick thing I did for Day 1 of HP Kinktober: Foreplay. Maybe in the days to come I will actually make a real piece?


End file.
